Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Never Rush into Falling in Love... Because, Love Never Runs Out... Let Love Be The Knock On Your Door... Besides... True Love Is Worth Waiting For... DISCONTINUED!
1. Marry Me?

**Hey! XD You Guys Asked For A SEQUEL, Well... Here It Is! :) "Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For"! XD I Hope This Story Will Be More Loved Than, "Opposites Attract", I Have A Feeling That Story Was Hated... :(... Well... Enjoy! :D  
PS... I'm Deciding to Make Flora a Vegetarian... Bc... MOST Of This and The Last Story, REALLY Happened In My Life. And... I'm A Vegetarian... So... Yeah! XD**

* * *

_**Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For...**_

* * *

I was skipping along the Sidewalk, when... I saw Helia! The Love Of My Life! A Little While Back... We Learned That, _"Opposites_ Attract"... I wonder what we'll learn next.

"Helia!" I scream, running down the Street. Once I got to Helia, He lifted Me up, and Spun Me around, "Why Hello, My Flower!".

"Hi!" I yell, wrapping My arms around His neck.

"No School, Today!" I screech, Happily.

"We have the WHOLE Day To Ourselves!" Helia exclaimed, holding Me, Bridal Style.

"Well... What do Ya wanna do?" I question, pressing My forehead to His.

"Well... I Believe that is Up to You." Helia states, smiling.

"Okay!" I yell, "So... I want to, Go to the Mall, Go to the Beach, Go to th-"

I was Interrupted by Helia, clashing His lips onto Mine. When We Separated, He said, "Hey. I thought this Day was just about... Us?"

"Oh!" I exclaim, "Right! Sorry!"

"No Matter!" Helia laughed, still holding Me.

"Lets Go To... THE BEACH!" I scream, "The Sun! The Ocean! It's All So... Beautiful!"

"Your Wish Is My Command..." Helia smiled, walking over to His NEW Car, and Not His Junky Old One, and putting Me into the Passenger's Seat. Then He went to the other Side, and got in Himself.

"To... The Beach?" I question, smiling.

"Yes, and... Flora?" Helia said.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"It's Summer Vacation... And... Last Year was Senior Year... We're Out of School." Helia reminded Me, laughing.

"Oh Yeah!" I exclaim, brightly, "Yay!"

Helia laughed.

"So!" I yell, "Lets NOT Go To The Beach!"

"Why?" Helia asked, confused.

"We have TOMORROW, To Do That!" I state, loudly, "We have THE REST OF OUR LIVES To Do That!"

"Correct You Are!" Helia laughed.

"So... Lets Just Spend the Day at Your Apartment!" I exclaim.

"I Did Indeed!" Helia smiled, getting out of the Car.

"Wait Fo-" I got cut off, By Helia closing the Door. Then, He came around to My Side, and Opened My Door.

"Ha Ha!" I laughed, "You Are SO Hilarious!"

Helia laughed, picking Me up, and Carrying Me inside His Apartment.

* * *

_**Inside...**_

* * *

"Flora?" Helia asked, smiling.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"How Exactly did You forget You were out of School?" Helia asked, confused, "You're About to Graduate from College."

"I don't Know!" I yell, "Short Term Memory Loss?"

Helia laughed, "Oh Yes..."

"Shut Up!" I yell, slapping Helia, on the arm.

"That Did NOT Hurt At All!" Helia laughed, Teasing Me.

"OMG! I Have Finals Coming Up!" I suddenly Burst out, "I HAVE To Study!"

"Wait!" Helia yelled, "I Think You have Sometime Before You have to go..."

I smiled and Clashed My lips onto His. When We separated I said, "I have to Go..."

"Wait... Before You Go..." Helia said, taking a Ring out of His Pocket and getting on One Knee.

"What?" I asked, turning around, and... To My Surprise, there was Helia.

Helia said, "Before You Leave... Tell Me... You Will, Marry Me..."

"Flora Raeland Primrose. You are My Life. My Everything. And, I want to Spend the Rest of My Life with You... So, Flora... Will You Marry Me?"

"HECK YES!" I scream, jumping into Helia's arms, and kissing Him.

"You Just Made Me, The Happiest Person Ever..." I whispered, as We separated.

"I Love You..."

* * *

**That's That! :D Sorry It Was So Short! BTW! I Did NOT Mean To Copy, "2 Words" My Mina52999! I PROMISE! :( Hope Ya'll LOVED It! I Will Update As Soon As Possible! I Love You Guys! :) Please Review! :D**


	2. My Rose Among Thorns

**Hey Guys! :D I'm Back! It's Time To tell Everyone About The WEDDING! :D I'm PSYCHED! XD I Know... I Know... I'm Lame... BUT! YOU GUYS Are AWESOME! XD I LOVE You ALL! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For..._  
**

* * *

I was at My house, studying for My STUPID Finals coming up. Finals. Exams. SO MUCH WORK! I thought Life was Supposed to be FUN After High School! But... NO! So... Guys Where I'm Going! Mammoth Mountain... The Place I Broke My Ankle... BUT! It Was ALSO the Place... Helia First Kissed Me... So... In Conclusion. I HATE That STUPID Place! BUT! I LOVE That WONDERFULLY ROMANTIC Place!

Okay! I'm SICK Of Studying! I'm going to Call the Girls!

"_Hello!?" _Musa answered, Happily.

"Muse!" I yell, "I Have Something, VERY IMPORTANT To Tell You!"

_"Which Is...?"_ Musa questioned, excitedly.

"Can't Tell Ya Now!" I exclaim, "I Have To In PERSON!"

_"Oh, Flora..." _Musa laughed.

"Okay! Well... I Have To Leave Now!" I exclaim, "Bye!"

Then, I hang up. I get up, and run downstairs. I run out the Front door, and down the Street. I run up to Helia's Apartment, and BANG on the Door. He FINALLY Answers the Door and I Sneak in! Pulling Helia, in with Me.

* * *

_**Inside Helia's Apartment...**_

* * *

"Helia!" I scream, pouting.

"What Is It, My Little Whiner?" Helia jokingly, Teased.

"I NEED Help!" I exclaim, then Realize what Helia had said.

"HEY!" I yell, hitting Helia, on the arm.

"So... What is it You So Desperately, _"NEED" _Help with?" Helia asked, Teasing.

"WELL!" I shout, "I Have to Write A Poem!"

"What do You want Me to do?" Helia asked, confused.

"Isn't It OBVIOUS!?" I screech, "Write it for Me! DUH!"

"Flora." Helia said, looking at Me.

"Helia!" I yell, "Please!?"

"Flora." Helia stated, "This is Your FINAL Project! Just Think, how AMAZING it will Feel, if You do It... All On Your Own."

"Yeah..." I sigh, "I Guess Your, WRONG!"

"What!?" Helia exclaimed, "How am _I_ of ALL People, Wrong!?"

"Because!" I scream, "I Don't Want to do It!"

"Flo." Helia sighed, placing a hand on My shoulder.

"Helia." I sigh, frowning, "You KNOW I Have To Present It in Front of My Class! And, You KNOW I have MAJOR Stage Fright!"

"You Didn't Used To!" Helia stated, "Where did this, '_Stage Fright'_ come from?"

"You Tell Me!" I demand, grumpily.

"You know..." Helia said, "We still have to tell Everyone... About the Wedding."

"I Know! I Decided To... Soon." I state, Proudly.

"Oh Flora..." Helia laughed.

The He Whispered to Me, _"You Definitely Are... My Rose Among Thorns..."_

* * *

**That's It! XD I Know, I Have A Story Called That! XD I Just Felt The Need To Use It! I'm Lame, Huh? XD I Have Rehearsal Tomorrow! Yay! Just Kidding! NO! :( I HATE Rehearsal! :( Then... I Have LESS Time On FF.N! LESS Time For All Of You! :(... BUT! I HAVE To Go! Anyway... Hope Ya Loved It! :) Please Review! :D**_  
_

**Me: Bye Gu-**

**Stella: *Walks In* I Do NOT Like You! I Haven't Been In The Sequel ONCE! *Pouts***

**Me: That's Because... This Is Only The Second Chapter...**

**Stella: Really!? Oh! Wait! Does That Mean-?**

**Me: Yep! This Argument Is Going Straight Into The Sequel!**

**Stella: NO!**

**Me: YES!**

**Flora: What's Up With All The Screaming? Stella...? Did You Get Upset With The Author, Again? *Taps Foot***

**Stella: No...**

**Me: Yes!**

**Flora: Just Continue... I'll Take Stella... *Grabs Stella's Arm and Walks Away***

**Me: ANYWAY... Bye Guys! Please Review! Here Is A SECRET About An Upcoming or Later Chapter!**

**SECRET: It Has Something To Do With (A) ROSE...**

**Me: Solve The Riddle, and You Just Might Get Mentioned In This Story! :D You'll Get A SHOUT OUT! Bye Guys! Don't Forget To Review!**


	3. Author's Note:SOMEONE SOLVED THE RIDDLE!

**This Is An Author's Note! :D SOMEONE SOLVED THE RIDDLE! :D**

**It Is...**

**BLOOMINTHEWINX10 (I SWEAR I Did NOT Tell Her)**

**AND...**

**Winxy Girl! :D**

**I Wasn't Gonna Use That Idea... BUT! That Is GREAT! :D You Gave Me An Idea! So... I LOVE YOU FOR THAT! :D**

**Those Are The WINNERS!**

**FLO IS OUT! PEACE!**


	4. A VERY Stressful Week

**Hey Guys! :D Sorry The Last Chapter Was Horribly Short! :( It Was Short, But Sweet! XD Right? I LOVED The Title! :D As I Announced, Someone Solved The Riddle. :) It Was Kind Of A Difficult Riddle. XD I Tried! Haha! I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For..._  
**

* * *

I can't get what Helia said to Me, out of My mind. '_You Definitely Are, My Rose Among Thorns', _He had said. I wonder if He Truly meant It. I bet not. I'm nothing Special. I Never have been. I thought I was, but I Really wasn't. I've Hurt People. I've been Mean To People. I Thought I was Above People. I Regret All of that. And, I was Actually No Different than Anyone else. I _Am,_ Actually No Different than Anyone Else.  
Sometimes, I Wonder, "_Why did He Choose Me?", "Of Everybody Out There... Why Me?"_, but I Never seem to get an Answer. I do not know Why. But, I Never do. I Wish I did. I Really do. But, I don't. I Probably Sound EXTREMELY Depressed, Right Now. I'm Not. I'm Just... Well... Tired. But! We still have to tell Everyone about the Wedding. I still have to Write My Poem. Yada, Yada, Yada! I should PROBABLY get Started on My Poem.

* * *

I'm sitting at My desk, hitting Myself with a Pencil, trying to think of a Poem. I must've been sitting there for an Hour, when It came to Me. There were Words All around. Inspiration circling My head. So, I started writing Them down.

* * *

_**The Next Day At Flora's College...**_

* * *

I was sitting at My desk, Prepared to get called on to read My Poem. I sat there for about ten minutes, when I Finally heard My name. Great. Here comes the Stage Fright. This Stage Fright started when I fell in the Fountain at The Mall. Worst Day of My Life. Anyway... I better get up there.  
I walk up to the Front of the Classroom, breathing Deeply. "Okay." My Teacher said, "Read Away." He smiled, as I kept breathing. Then, I started reading:

_'Happiness'_

_Happiness is like a Crystal,  
Fair and Exquisite and Clear,  
Broken in a Million Pieces,  
Shattered, Scattered Far and Near,  
Now and Then Along Life's Pathway,  
Some Shining Fragments Fall;  
But There are So Many Pieces  
No One Ever Finds Them All._

_You may find a bit of Beauty,  
Or and Honest Share of Wealth,  
While another just beside You  
Gathers Honor, Love, or Health.  
Vain to choose or grasp Unduly,  
Broken is the Perfect Ball;  
And There are So Many Pieces  
No One Ever Finds Them All.  
_

_Yet the Wise as on They Journey  
Treasure every Fragment Clear,  
Fit Them as They may Together,  
Imaging the Shattered Sphere,  
Learning ever to be Thankful,  
Though Their Share of it is Small;  
For It has So Many Pieces  
No One Ever Finds Them All..._

As I Finished reading My Poem, I walked back to My Seat, when I Realized, Class was over. I packed up My things, and Head out to My Car. I drive straight to My house, I didn't feel like going to Helia's, at the Moment. I have Finals Tomorrow, I might as well Study.

* * *

I reach My house, and open the door, I go up to My room, and get out My books. I study for about an Hour, then Realize, I got Home late, and it is already 10:23 pm. So, I get out My PJs, and walk into the Bathroom to get changed. I take a Quick Shower, get Changed, Brush out My Hair, Brush My Teeth, and go to Sleep. My Dad isn't here, so... Lonely House. Then, I slowly Drift off to Sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

I wake up the next Morning, only to Realize... I'm Late! I jump out of Bed, grab My Clothes, run into the Bathroom, Get changed, Brush My hair, Brush My teeth, grabbed My Glasses, and left. I didn't have time to put in My contacts.

* * *

_**At Flora's College...**_

* * *

I arrived on Campus right on time. I run into My Classroom, and take My seat. My Teacher passes out our Test, then takes His seat at His desk. I take My time on My test. I sit there for about, an Two Hours, doing My test. Some People took Three Hours. Then, onto My next Exam. And again, The Teacher passes out our Test, takes a Seat at His desk, I take about Two Hours on the test, then leave to My next Exam. This went on for a Little while. Then, My Exams were over. Yay. Graduation is in a Week. I'm Valedictorian. Great. And, I haven't even Written My Speech, yet. Guess what I'll be doing when I get Home.

* * *

_**Flora's House...**_

* * *

I got Home, and TRIED To write My Speech. I was having SO Much Trouble, though. I couldn't think Straight. I was so Focused on Everything else, that was going on in My Difficult Life. About what Helia had said, about My Exam Grades, about Everything! I didn't know what to do. I guess, I'll just have to write a Cruddy Speech.

* * *

_**A Week Later... Flora's Graduation...**_

* * *

Okay. Graduation Day. Wow. I Never though I'd get this Far. Graduating College. I don't know how I made it. I'm still wondering. Stress is running through My body. I'm so Nervous. What if I mess up? What if I trip on My Gown? What if I choke up? All of these questions are Rushing through My cramped little Mind. Though, Right Now. My Speech is taking up Most of the Space in My mind. But, then I hear My name. Time for Me to go up.

"Now, without Further ado, I would like to Present to You, Our Valedictorian on Out Graduating Class of 2012, Flora Linphea." The Head Master of Cornell College said. Great. She used My REAL Last Name. Primrose was just for Show. Everyone started clapping. **(We Talked About This_ College_ In School, Since We ALWAYS Do_ Cornell Notes)._**

I was breathing heavily, as I walked up to the Podium. My eyes were scanning the crowd, I saw the Girls and the Boys, that I hang out with. Riven, Brandon, and Nabu were going Wild. Spraying Silly String Everywhere. Blowing Air Horns. I took one last Deep Breath, and spoke:

"Welcome, Teachers, Parents, Friends, Faculty." I start off, "Today, is a Very Special Day for EVERYBODY here. But, it is ESPECIALLY Special, for the Graduates."

I am TOTALLY winging it here. My eyes are still Scanning the Crowd, "Today, is the Day, Us Graduates get Away from School!" Everybody clapped at that Comment of Mine. "We FINALLY After ALL These Stressful Years of School, get Freedom!"

I saw ALL My Friends, Best Friends, Relatives, Everybody. Except, One Person. The One Person, that I would LEAST Expect not to show up. The One Person, that I thought would be here, standing to the Side with a Bouquet of Roses. The One Person, who I though Loved Me the Most. But, I just ignored the Fact that He wasn't here, and Continued, "I Know ALL of Us Graduates are Happy about That!" Everyone was laughing.

I was starting to Feel a Little bit better. Even though Helia was not There. My Friends were, "I'm Thankful to be here Today. To have All My Friends be Here, Supporting Me. I know, that ALOT of Us want to Thank: Google, Wikipedia, Microsoft Word, and ESPECIALLY Copy and Paste!" Everybody burst out Cheering and Clapping and Laughing. The Crowd was ROARING! "We ALL Know it's True!"

I was doing Really Good for just Making it All up on the Spot, "I'm SURE, We ALL Want to Thank: MP3 Players, So We can All Listen to SLEEPING WITH SIRENS During Class!" The Crowd was now standing up, laughing there Heads off, "But, _I _Want to Thank One SPECIAL Person Alone. He is not Here Today, I Really though He would be, but He is not. That Special Person, is My Lover, My Life, My Faith, My Hope, My Everything." The crowd was now Calming down, "But, That is not the Point here. The Point is, We're Graduating! We have All Stuck'n Together, Through FOUR WHOLE Years of College! So, now... I Am VERY Proud to Present You..."

Just as I am about to Finish My Speech, I look about into the Crowd, and see Him. My Lover, My Life, My Hope, My Faith, My Everything... My Helia, "The Class Of 2012!" I along with the Rest of the Graduates, moved My Tassel from the Left of My Hat, to the Right.

The Crowd Cheered and Roared and Clapped and Did Whatever They Pleased! All The Graduates, Including Me, took Our Caps off, and Tossed Them into the Air! I was FINALLY Done with School! I did Everything I had to, took of My Robe, to Reveal My Amazingly Beautiful Coral Colored Dress.

I ran up to All My friends, and Family. I got a Medium Sized Box from My Dad's Girlfriend, the Box contained a Small Teddy Bear wearing a Graduation Cap. My Dad got Me Balloons that Said, '_Congrats Grad!"._ It was All Very Special. But, I was just waiting to get away, to see My Loved One.

Once I had the Chance to slip away from My group, I walked over to Helia, "You Were Great!", He said, I frowned. "But, You didn't see Me." I stated, confused. "Didn't I?" He asked, smiling. I frowned, "No." I said, firmly. Helia just Laughed, and Pointed to a small Tree, Near the Podium I was standing when I made My Speech. "Didn't think I would stand there? Did Ya?" He laughed. I was Completely and Utterly Speechless. "B-Bu-But!" I stammered, confused. "Your Speech Was Great." Helia stated, pulling Me toward Him, by My waist. "You Are SO Mean to Me!" I yell, pecking Helia on His lips. He laughed and held out a Small box, "I Believe this is for You." He smiled, and handed Me the Box.

I took the Box from Helia, and opened it, expecting some Paint Bomb or something. But, to My Surprise, it was a Necklace. A Golden Necklace. I Locket to be Exact. I opened the Locket, and found a Picture on the Left side. It was of Me and Helia. Then, on the Right side, was written in Tiny Letters, _'Forever and Always- Helia'._ "Oh! Helia! I Love It!" I exclaim, throwing My arms around My Beloved's neck. He picked Me up Bridal Style, and whispered, _"So... Ready to Tell The World?",_ He smiled looking Me in the eyes. "_Lets Do It!"_, I whisper Happily. Helia set Me down, and We began walking Towards the Large Group of People, who came for Me.

Once We approached the Happy Group, I started talking, "Okay, Everybody." I start, "Me and Helia, have some VERY Important News." I continue, everyone is Smiling contentedly. Me and Helia looked at each other for a Moment smiling then Together said, "We Are Getting Married."

* * *

**That's It! :D I Hope Ya'll Loved It! I Worked REALLY Hard! It Took Me Like... 2 HOURS! :O That Is Alot, For Me! If I Copied, _'2 Words',_ I REALLY Did NOT Mean To! :( I'm Hoping Ya'll Will Forgive Me! And, I Used _Cornell College,_ Because... I Couldn't Think Of Another College, AND We Have Talked About That College ALOT In School! I Hope You LOVED Her Speech! XD I Went Into DETAIL! Haha! It Was Fun! :D Anyway... I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D**

**Me: Please Rev-**

**Stella: Again! I Wasn't Mentioned!**

**Me: Shut It Stella! No One Asked You! Anyway! Please Review!**

**Stella: Fine! Please Review!**


	5. Telling, Mammoth, and Bears

**Hey Guys! XD I'm Back! Sorry It Took Me A Year To Update! XD I've Been Busy, Lately! Like, Last Night. We had a Football Game Against Our Rivals, at School. We were Winning... Up Until the Last Half. We think They Tricked Us... Because, They Got 30 Points in 11 Minutes! :O ANYWAY... Lets Get To The Story! Shall We? XD Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For..._**

* * *

Once We approached the Happy Group, I started talking, "Okay, Everybody." I start, "Me and Helia, have some VERY Important News." I continue, everyone is Smiling contentedly. Me and Helia looked at each other for a Moment smiling then Together said, "We Are Getting Married."

There was a short Silence, and then...

"OMG! OMG! EEEEEKKKKK! YAY! WOW! AAAAAKKKK!"

It was actually Pretty Funny!

"Congratulations!" Bloom screamed, Happily.

"You Guys Are SOOOOO PERFECT!" Stella screeched, excitedly.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Isn't Everybody going to Mammoth Mountain this Week?" Tecna questioned, smiling. Definitely Not Smiling as Big as Me, though!

"Actually... We are leaving Tomorrow." I stated, still smiling.

"What!?" Stella exclaimed, "I Need Time To Pack!"

"Bye Stell!" I called, as Stella and Brandon ran away to Their house. Actually, Ran away to Their CAR, and DROVE away to Their HOUSE!

"Helia!" I screamed, "Drive Me Home? I Still Need To Pack!"

"You don't want to Celebrate?" Helia asked, laughing, "You left the Clothes You wanted to bring at My house."

"Oh Yeah, Huh!" I exclaimed, hitting Myself on My forehead.

"Dumb!" I continued, Helia laughed at Me.

"I Agree!" Helia joked, I slapped Him on the arm.

"You Jerk!" I yelled. Helia picked Me up and carried Me to His car.

"Looks Like I'm spending the Night, Tonight!" I giggled, as Helia put Me in His car.

* * *

"I'm SO Excited!" I exclaimed, as Helia packed up His car with Our bags.

"More or Less." I continued, handing Him another bag.

"You're still the same Old Flora," Helia laughed, "Have 25 bags for 2 Weeks!"

"I Need To Be Prepared!" I yelled, laughing.

Helia laughed, "I thought You HATED, Mammoth Mountain!?"

"I LOVE It," I stated, "AND... HATE It!"

"Okay!" My Daddy exclaimed, "We're All Packed up! Everyone in the Cars!"

With that said, Everyone hops into the Cars and We drive away. I SWEAR I heard My Mom and Dad whispering about... _A Rose? _Anyway, lets get going!

* * *

_**6-7 Hours Later... Mammoth Mountain...**_

* * *

We arrive on Mammoth Mountain. And, the first thing We see is... A BEAR!?

* * *

**That's It! :D Sorry It Took SOOOOO Long To Update! :/ I've Been Busy With Drama and School! Anyway... Hope Ya Loved It! Please Review! :D**

**Me: STELLA! Before You Say ANYTHING! I DID Mention You!**

**Stella: Ya... You Did... ONCE!**

**Me: That's A Start! At Least You Got Mentioned At All!**

**Stella: Fine... *Pouts***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stella: Please Review... *Grumpily and Pouting***

**Me: If I get At LEAST Four Reviews... I Will Add More Stella and Brandon!**

**Stella: *Head Flies Up, Looking at Me* PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: *Laughs***


	6. A New Something to Love

**Hey Everybody! :D Ready To Plan The Wedding? In Mammoth! :O XD They Are Planning The Wedding In A Mountain! XD Anyway... _A Rose_... Hmmm... What Do You Think? XD Anyway... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Opposites Attract: True Love Is Worth Waiting For..._  
**

* * *

We arrive on Mammoth Mountain. And, the first thing We see is... A BEAR!?

I was TERRIFIED! I HATE Bears!

"Luckily, We're in a Car." Helia laughed, He LOVES to Joke around with Me. Even when He knows I'm Scared.

I Punched Helia in the arm, "This Is NOT A Laughing Matter!", I buried My face in His chest. I had Tears Streaming down My Face, The Tears slowly turned into Heavy breaths, The Heavy Breaths slowly turned into Sobs. Helia was running is Hand up and down My back, Soothingly.

Even though the Bear wasn't ANYWHERE Near Us... I was still Scared. We Drove Past the Bear, and to Our Condo. My Dad is still RICH, so... It's not Expensive.

We park the Car, and get Our stuff out of the Trunk. Like usual, I get the Key from My Dad, letting Helia get My bags. I have ALOT of bags, but Hey, We might end up staying an Extra Week or Two.

My Dad walks in with 5 of My bags, Helia walks in with 7 of My bags, then They go back out to get the 13, that are left, not Including Theirs'.  
I choose Mine and Helia's room. about 15 minutes later, Everybody's bags are Inside!

"Flora!" My Daddy calls, I walk to Him.

"Ya Dad?" I ask, curious.

"We have something to tell You." My Dad said.

"Which is...?" I question, getting annoyed.

"Well, You have a Sister." My Dad states, "A Little Sister. Her name is Rosalie. Me and Your... _Real_... Mother, put Her out for Adoption as a Child. But, We found Her. She's going to come Live with Us."

"W-What!?" I yell I'm FURIOUS at the Moment. I've had a Little Sister, throughout My Life, and I NEVER Knew! How is THIS Fair!? They JUST NOW Decide To Pile it on Me! REALLY!?

"We will be picking Her up, the Day after We get back Home." My Dad smiles. He REALLY Thinks I'm HAPPY!? How could I be HAPPY!? I don't even KNOW This Girl! I've NEVER Seen Her! I Didn't Even Know She EXISTED! And, He Thinks I'm Gonna Be HAPPY, That She's Gonna Come LIVE In My House!?  
My Step-Mom was whispering something to My Dad.

"Wait." My Dad whispers, "She is? Now? Today? Really?"

My Dad then turned to Me, "Change of plans. She's here. In Mammoth. Coming to the Condo."

Now, I was REALLY Mad!

"WHAT!?" I scream, "She's HERE!? NOW!? REALLY!?"

My Dad is shocked at My sudden screaming, I couldn't take it anymore, I stood there for a moment, then ran out the Door. I had NO CLUE where I was going! I Just NEEDED to get Out of There!

I ran, and ran, and ran! I stopped once I saw My FAVORITE Store EVER! _Graphic Conclusions. _I run Inside, and look around at stuff. I'm Friends with the Manager, so... FREE STUFF!

It kind of Upsets Me, that Nobody came running after Me, I REALLY thought Helia would!

"Hello Flora!" The Worker exclaimed, "So Happy to See You!"

"Hello Emma!" I exclaim, "Happy to See You, As Well!"

"Anything You have Your Eye on?" Emma asked.

"Ummm..." I say, "Actually, I just came here to Escape My Friends and So Called Family..."

"Why?" Emma questioned, coming from behind the Counter.

"What's Wrong?" She continued, placing a Comforting hand on My shoulder.

"It turns out I have a Long Lost Sister." I state, starting to Cry.

"That doesn't Sound too Bad." Emma smiles, She's such a Good Friend.

"It's Just... FRUSTRATING, That I NEVER knew about This!" I yell, hugging Emma, and burying My face in Her Neck.

"It's Alright, Sweetheart!" She comforts, "Your Friends are Probably Worried about You..."

"No..." I sigh, "They would have Followed Me if They were Worried."

"Maybe..." Emma sighed, "They were Traumatized?"

"Oh Ya..." I laugh, Emma ALWAYS makes Me feel Better.

"See!" Emma exclaimed, "That's The Flora I know and Love!"

I smile, "Thanks Ems. I Better get Going. Bye!", I wave.

"Bye!" Emma waves. I walk out of the Store, into the Dark, Starry Night. It makes Me think of My Mom. She LOVED Starry Nights. She Loved Me. I Never Acted Like I Loved Her, though. She Died one Day while I was at School. In Second Grade. I Never got to Say Goodbye.

"Hey There Now, where'd You go? You Left Me here. So unexpected..." I quietly start singing, "You changed My Life, I Hope You now. Cuz, Now I'm Lost, So Unprotected. In The Blink of an Eye, I Never got to Say Goodbye."

"Like a Shooting Star, Flying across the Room, So Fast So Far, You were Gone Too Soon," My eyes fill with Tears, "You're a Part of Me, and I'll Never be the same, Here without You, You were Gone Too Soon."

"And, You were always There, Like a Shining Light. On My Darkest Days, You were there to Guide Me." I start walking towards our Condo, "Oh how I Miss You now, I wish You could See, Just how Much Your Memory, will always Mean to Me."

"In a Blink of an Eye, I Never got to Say Goodbye," I see Cars passing Me, "Like a Shooting Star, Flying across the Room, So Fast So Far. You were Gone Too Soon. You're a part of Me, and I'll Never be the Same, Here without You. You were Gone Too Soon"

"Shine On, Shine On. Onto a Better Place. Shine On, Shine On. Will Never be The Same. Shine On, Shine On," I turn onto the Street of My Condo, "Like a Shooting Star, Flying across the Room. So Fast, So Far. You were Gone Too Soon. You're a part of Me. And, I can Never be the Same, here without You. You were Gone Too Soon."

"Shine On, Shine On. You were Gone Too Soon. Shine On, Shine On," I slowly approach the Condo, "You were Gone Too Soon. Shine On, Shine On. You Were Gone Too Soon."

I place My hand on the Doorknob, and slowly and cautiously, twist. I walk in, as Everybody is watching contentedly yo see who it is. I walk past Everybody, and into My room. I Lock the Door, and sit in the Bed, Curled up in a Ball, Crying. I slowly, drift off to Sleep.

* * *

_I was walking down the Sidewalk, when I start seeing Things. By 'Things', I mean People. Then, I see Her._

_"Mom?" I say, confused._

_"Flora Dear." My Mother says, faintly._

_"M-Mom!" I exclaim, wrapping My arms around Her._

_"Sweetheart," My Mom Hugs Me._

_"Mom..." I whisper, "Why does Life Hate Me?"_

_"What are You Talking about?" My Mother questions, frowning._

_"Life. It Hates Me." I state, "I just found out I have a Little Sister. How come I Never knew, before?"_

_"Sweetie." My Mom soothes, "I was going to tell You, when You turned 13. But, Things... Things just didn't work out as Planned..."_

_"__Things just didn't work out as Planned, Mom?" I yell, "Really? That's It? That's Not what Happened! You Left Me! You Left Me Alone With Dad! I Practically Had To Raise Myself, He Was So Busy With Work!"_

___"Dear, I'm Sorry..." My Mom closes Her eyes._

___"Yeah, Well..." I say, "Sorry Isn't Good Enough."_

___My Mom then started Fading away._

___"I'm Sorry Flora..." Then, She was Gone._

* * *

"No!" I scream, waking up.

"Sshh..." Helia soothes, "It's Alright. You're Alright."

"Oh Helia!" I exclaim, wrapping My arms around Him.

"It was Awful!" I cry, "M-My Mother was There! I-I was Arguing with Her! Like I Always Used To! It was Horrible!"

"It's Alright..." Helia said, running His hand up and down My back.

"It was Just a Dream." He continued, My face was buried in His Chest. We stayed in that position, until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next Morning, I woke up, and there was a Little Girl in the Living Room.

"Oh My Gosh!" The Little Girl screamed, once She saw Me.

"You Are SO PRETTY!" She continued, smiling.

"Who are You?" I ask, then it Hit Me... Rosalie.

"I'm Rose!" She stated, yelling.

"Is that Short for Rosalie?" I ask, She is actually Pretty Cute.

"Yepskies!" She exclaimed, "Are You Flora!? My Bog Sister!? I Sure Hope So! Because, You Are BEAUTIFUL!"

"Awww!" I exclaim, "Thanks Sweetie! And, Ya! That's Me! I'm Flora! You can Call Me Flo, if You'd Like!", I smile. She is Such A CUTIE!

"I LOVE That!" Rose screamed, "FLO! EEEEKKKK! I LOVE YOU ALREADY!"

Rose gave Me a HUGE HUG! And, I Gladly Returned It. Then, there was a Knock on the Door. I opened it to Reveal ANOTHER Little Girl!

"Ummm..." I say, "Who are You?"

"I'm Valerie!" The Girl exclaimed, "I'm Helia's Little Sister!"

"Uh, Okay?" I frown, "Helia! Someone's Here To See You!"

A few Seconds Later, Helia enters the Room.

"Valerie?" He said, when His eyes Hit the Little Girl.

"Helia!" Valerie yelled, hugging Helia.

"Hey Val!" Helia smiled, Hugging Her.

"Helia?" I question, "Mind Explaining?"

"Oh!" Helia exclaimed, "This is My Little Sister, Valerie. She's Lived with My Dad Her Whole Life! That's Why I Never mentioned Her..."

"Oh..." I sigh, "This is My Long Lost Little Sister, Rosalie. Rose for Short."

"Hey!" Rose yelled, "I Heard You Two Are ENGAGED! This Is Where I Come In! I'm a 12-Year-Old Wedding Planner!"

I Laugh, "Now We have Our Flower Girls!"

"Okay! Here Is how It Goes!" Rose yelled, then She showed Me a Paper.

It said:

Bride- Flora

Groom- Helia

Bride's Maids- Layla, Bloom, Musa, Tecna

Maid Of Honor- Stella

Flower Girls- Rose and Val

Groom's Men- Nabu, Sky, Timmy, Riven

Best Man- Brandon

Ring Bearer- ?

"You Wrote ALL of That down," I say, impressed, "Just now?"

"No!" Rose yelled, "I had it ALL Planned Out!"

"Can I Help!?" Valerie asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure!" Rose screamed, "Flo! You Need a Dress!"

"We'll Go Shopping When We Get Back!" I state, laughing.

Well, I now have a New Something to Love...

* * *

**That's It! :D Was It Too Short? I WAS Gonna Make It Longer... But, I Got Writer's Block! XD Now You Know What "A Rose" Meant! XD I Hope You Loved It! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Stella: Ehem... I'm NOT In This! YOU GOT 4 REVIEW! Now WHERE AM I!? *Crosses Arms***

**Me: Hey! YOU'RE The Maid Of Honor!**

**Stella: I Am!? YIPPIE! *Jumps Up and Down***

**Me: *Laughs* Please Review!**

**Stella: Please Review! *Smiles Brightly***


End file.
